<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posion Memories by AeronRalsei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451073">Posion Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeronRalsei/pseuds/AeronRalsei'>AeronRalsei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is Hell But I'm Here Regardless [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons Are Assholes, Gaslighting, Healthy Relationships, Hell Is For Rehabilitation, Multi, Night Terrors, Previous Drug Use, mentioned bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeronRalsei/pseuds/AeronRalsei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Memories Pt. 1: Dominik is in the Detox Center in Hell for drug addiction from his most recent past life. He has a nightmare of his death and a demon gaslights him for it. He goes into Blackout Rage Mode and lives up to his title.</p><p>Poison Memories Pt. 2: Dominik has a nightmare and Randy/Rokai helps him get over. After Domi is calmed down, his fiance wants to make sure the demon feels safe again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominik(OC)/Randy or Rokai(OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is Hell But I'm Here Regardless [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687045</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poison Memories Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/gifts">Angelssavior</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominik picked up the syringe and sucked the solid-liquid mixture through the needle, filling the chamber all the way up with the poison. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach but the sweating, shaking and blurring of vision overpowered his rationally. He wouldn’t die from not having the poison, he would die from the poison.</p><p>He barely heard the knock on the door as he plunged the syringe into his arm and pushed the plunger down. He felt the feeling of triumph as he fell over, twitching and shaking. His vision was darkening as the door opened wide. His boyfriend was shaking him but he barely felt it.</p><p>Dominik reached up to touch his face one last time and wiped the tears off his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“I’m finally free from the Devil”, Dominik said before his vision went black and he went limp.</p><p>A cold sweat fell on him as he jolted up in bed. He looked around and couldn’t register his surroundings. Where was he?</p><p>“Was dying that traumatic for you?”, a very condescending female voice said from the adjacent room.</p><p>He growled low and turned to face his pillow. Stupid Aracain! He tore it up with his claws while screaming in a full-blown rage.</p><p>Dominik could see blood and skin underneath his claws. He looked up and saw the bitchy Aracain getting wheeled into the medical ward of the Detox Center. He smiled evilly as he licked his claws in triumph. The Demon of Wrath shouldn’t be messed with.</p><p>His eyes widened as he felt sick from the new name he would give himself. It matched his main emotion and his job perfectly. He went back into his room and burned his new name in his headboard. It read Wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Posion Memories Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dominik has a nightmare and Randy/Rokai helps him get over. After Domi is calmed down, his fiance wants to make sure the demon feels safe again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dominik!”, Randy’s voice broke through his nightmare instantly. The fluffy demonic wolf cat hybrid looked worried. Fuck he was a piece of shit! Causing trouble for his fiancé.</p><p>“Plum…”, Dominik managed before a sob overtook his throat. His fiancé pulled him flush against his chest as he started to sob like a fucking toddler. As Dominik continued, his fiancé was holding him close, petting him and whispering sweet nothings. The words that sounded like gibberish to everyone in Randy’s universe was just what Dominik needed right now. He clung onto the hybrid like he was a security blanket.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Randy!”, Dominik said after a bit of sobbing. His Scottish accent rang true but it sounded rough and ragged in his own ears.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for, my amazing Scottish boy”, he said right in the demon's ear. Dominik pushed out of the hug and looked in his soulmate’s eyes. He shook his head and smiled from bitterness as his tears just kept flowing.</p><p>“Fucking open your eyes! It’s super late at night and I woke you up again with my stupid fucking shaking!", Dominik said loudly as he wiped his tears away even as more fell down. Just like a toddler. Randy tilted Dominik’s head up to meet his red eyes. Concern and love was written in those eyes that he didn’t deserve to look into with what he knew was shaky brown eyes. Randy held him firmly in place and if it was any other time, Dominik might have been excited about what the hybrid had in store. Right now, however, he didn’t want to be there with his fiancé.</p><p>“I love you. You know that, don’t you?”, Randy waited until he got a stiff nod before continuing, “I knew you had baggage. I have baggage as well. I’m just not having nightmares about it yet.”</p><p>Randy chuckled in sadness and shook his head but not letting go of Dominik’s chin.</p><p>“I’m worried about you, Domi…”, the hybrid said sadly and finally letting his chin go. Dominik relished his slight ache in his chin for about five seconds before sighing through a slight sob. He might as well talk about it since his hybrid is up.</p><p>“I was going to rehab. I started to feel proud and happy with myself at going. I felt a dangerous feeling before I fell over nothing and started twitching violently. I was wishing for the drugs and numbness when you woke me up”, Dominik finished by unconsciously moving closer to the hybrid’s warm fluffy body.</p><p>“Baby…”, Randy said as he held him close. The demonic dwarf nuzzled his face into his fluffy fur, wiping his tears on the body that kept him warm.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Randy…”, Dominik said in a sad tone.</p><p>“I can’t blame you for having nightmares. It’s so fucked up what you went through. I just wish you didn’t have nightmares about it so often. You don’t have anything to be sorry for either. It was traumatic and you need to work through it to become a better person. You’re down here for that exact reason right?”, Randy said while petting his head, causing the demon to shift slightly. The demon nodded and nuzzled his face into his fiancé's furry body again.</p><p>“I regret it to a certain extent but if I didn’t do all that, you wouldn’t have marked me and we wouldn’t have fallen in love”, Dominik said in a calm voice. The response was a smile showing fangs and those red eyes glowing softly. The demonic wolf cat hybrid was staring directly at him with those low lidded red eyes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have given you a child either”, the long tail wrapped around his leg in a slightly tight grip earning a slight gasp, “I definitely wouldn’t have been able to hear your sinful sounds either.”</p><p>“Randy…”, he pleaded slightly to get his fiancé to go further. The tail unwrapped from around his leg and wrapped around his body. Fuck he missed this.</p><p>“What is it, pet?”, Randy asked in a low voice before sucking on one of the demon’s pointy ears.</p><p>“P-please, sir. Please m-make your pet feel safe”, Dominik begged without shame to his fiancé. The tail uncurled around his body in an instant and he almost whined from the pressure being released from around his body. The sharp teeth nipping at his ear also left, leaving some saliva behind.</p><p>“Color, Dominik Dulkin”, Randy asked in his natural voice. He still didn’t understand how anyone could switch between emotions like that.</p><p>“Green, Rokai Rokwell”, Dominik replied while nodding to his fiancé. He received a spectacle look from the hybrid and jumped to kiss his forehead. He was a lot shorter than the hybrid after all. Randy smiled softly and chuckled while moving behind Dominik.</p><p>“Get towels and the rope we keep in our special drawer”, the hybrid said in a low voice while nipping at the demonic wings, causing slight gasps here and there. “I’m gonna make you feel safe, my Scottish pet!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>